gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kitarō/Manga
Hakaba Kitarō thumb|160px|The Birth of Kitarō Kitarō was born to the last two survivors of the once prestigious yōkai family, the Ghost Tribe. Before his birth, Kitarō's parents secretly integrated into human society so his mother, Iwako, could find work to pay for treatment for his father's disease. Both parents died before his birth, but three days later Kitarō was born in the grave and crawled his way to the surface. He immediately came across a man named Mizuki, who had known Kitarō's parents briefly and buried his mother. Although Mizuki picked Kitarō up, he was horrified by his appearance and tossed him away in terror. As he fell, Kitarō's left eye was put out when his face hit the edge of a headstone. Left crying in the rain in the graveyard, Kitarō was saved when his father regenerated a small body from his eyeball, becoming Medama-Oyaji, and lead his son back to Mizuki's house. Mizuki warms to Kitarō and decides to adopt him while Medama-Oyaji keeps his eye on him from the shadows. Years later, Kitarō had grown into a ghastly child and his schoolmates feared and teased him for his gruesome appearance. Mizuki's mother was also creeped out by him and frequently asked Mizuki to kick him out of the house. With no friends his age, Kitarō began secretly heading to graveyard at night with Medama-Oyaji to travel to Jigoku. Mizuki eventually learns of this after tailing him one night and confiscates his ticket to Jigoku. Finding it hard to believe Kitarō was traveling to Jigoku, he tries it for himself but ends up trapped on the other side. With Mizuki gone, his mother begins to suspect Kitarō's involvement. After a Fortune Teller warns of a "mononoke" close to her, she confronts Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji. They agree to lead her to Jigoku to see her son, but instead cast a spell on her that convinces her she shoved Kitarō off of a cliff at the Gate to Jigoku. She is driven mad and taken away, leaving Kitarō and his father to live alone in the house. However, they are soon evicted due to no one paying the bills or rent any longer. Before long, Kitarō's soul is captured by the vampiric yōkai Yasha, who uses him to lure victims. Playing Yasha's hypnotic tune on a violin, Kitarō unwillingly and unknowingly tricks several people to their deaths. After Yasha exposes himself during a live TV performance, he and Kitarō move out to the country and take over an inn, awaiting victims to fatten up before Yasha feasts on them. With help from Yasha's latest intended victim, the penniless manga artist Nashita Kaneno, Medama-Oyaji was able to free Kitarō's soul and they all escaped as Yasha battled against the vampire Dracula IV. more to come Shonen Magazine Vietnam War War with Satan World Obake Tour Adolescence Years after Kitarō's "ally of justice" days, he has grown into his late teens. He meets an old welfare worker named Mansuke who has knowledge of yōkai. Mansuke tells him that human and yōkai can now coexist and he should move to town. Medama-Oyaji also wishes for a better life for Kitarō, hoping he can get into a good school and college, and so they move to the city and he enrolls in Under the Grave High School. To hide his yōkai heritage, Kitarō takes the name Getakichi Tanaka (田中ゲタ吉, Tanaka Getakichi) and has his Chanchanko resewn into a sweater. They rent a room from a poor playwright and Kitarō takes a part-time job delivering newspapers to pay the rent. The playwright is having trouble finding work and becomes suicidal, so Kitarō gives him a special pen to help him out. The pen has the power to cause any yōkai the playwright writes about to jump out of his manuscript and come to life. The playwright gets some success but the yōkai end up going wild and ruining his reputation. Because of this, he ends up kicking out Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji.The Poor Playwright, Zoku GeGeGe no Kitarō Soon after, they run into Nezumi-Otoko by chance, their first meeting in seven years. He convinces them to move into the haunted house he lives in.Ghost Landlord, Zoku GeGeGe no Kitarō Late-70s 1980s War with the Mu Empire Navigation pt-br:Kitarō/Retratos vi:Kitarō/Manga Category:Character Subpage